


The End

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [72]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "jamesmaddpaintballing!!where is everyone!!
peggyat home"
*The Squad goes paintballing. A lot happens just to get them there and back.





	

**thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you  
** james hasn’t replied my messages in a while

**eliza  
** maybe he’s just busy?

**better than you  
** no he replies like messages in the group chat  
but he doesn’t reply my private messages

**angel  
** so he is ignoring you

**eliza  
** i’m sure he isn’t

**angel  
** cmon eliza you don’t have to lie  
look thomas you gotta move on

**eliza  
** angelica be kind

**angel  
** i am being kind  
james is ignoring your messages  
he has been on dates with other people  
he was in a maybe relationship for a while  
i would say he has moved on  
and i think you need to too

_better than you has left the group_

**eliza  
** look what you’ve done

**angel  
** i’m just being realistic

**eliza  
** you could have been kinder about it

**angel  
** how would that have helped

**eliza  
** you’re impossible

**angel  
** come on eliza

*

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd  
** so friends  
we are going paintballing later right

**angel  
** yeah why so eager

**jamesmadd  
** i just haven’t been in a while  
i’m really excited to get back into it

**angel  
** okay,,,

*

**the we know squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, get ur own dicc, fight me, peggy_

_angel has left the group_

**fight me  
** uh

**eliza  
** ignore her she’s being dramatic

**dosiaaa  
** she okay?

**eliza  
** we got into a fight

**dosiaaa  
** yikes

**get ur own dicc  
** what about?

**eliza  
** it’s stupid really  
she just decided to be cruel to thomas and tell him point blank to get over james  
i mean if you wanna tell that to him don’t tell it to him when he is coming to you with a problem

**peggy  
** just let her stew for a while

**eliza  
** i know  
i just don’t like fighting with angelica

**fight me  
** i’m surprised you’re not dead

**ayyyymaria  
** not really the time alex

**fight me  
** right sorry

**eliza  
** i’m just going to get ready for james’ paintballing thing

**aaron burr  
** See you later dear

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**disney god  
** alex you okay?

**fight me  
** yeah why do you ask

**disney god  
** you look kinda sad

**fight me  
** i’m just thinking about the schuyler sisters fighting

**get ur own dicc  
** why?

**fight me  
** cause you know  
they are sisters

**get ur own dicc  
** sisters fight

**fight me  
** yeah but like they are the closest you will ever get to true constants in your life  
and if they can fight  
what happens in the future if we fight  
and it’s too bad to repair

**baguette fucker  
** i mean you said it  
they are the closest you will ever get to true constants  
but they are not like  
100% constants  
you can still walk away from your family  
i mean look at john

**disney god**  
and again all relationships are work  
if a fight like that can break you for good  
your relationship probably wasn’t very strong in the first place

**get ur own dicc  
** and it takes time for a relationship to degrade  
so if we ever reach that point  
you probably won’t be that sad anymore about walking away

**disney god  
** john

**get ur own dicc  
** sorry wrong point to make  
what i was trying to say is that we are all committed to this relationship rn  
and we are still putting in effort so i’m not all that concerned

**baguette fucker  
** babe we have had fights before  
what happened?

**fight me  
** we worked around it?  
we compromised and resolved it

**baguette fucker  
** exactly  
and as far as possible we’re going to keep doing that  
you don’t have to worry

**fight me  
** okay

*

**fight me  
** do you want to go on a date

**disney god  
** always but are you okay

**fight me  
** debatable

**baguette fucker  
** do we have time tho  
i mean we have to go for james’ paintballing thing

**fight me  
** we could,,, not go

**get ur own dicc  
** but i want to go paintballing

**fight me  
** we can go after?  
or like go on part i now then go for part ii later

**disney god  
** i love that you wrote that out in roman numerals

**baguette fucker  
** we could go for a walk?  
like just out and about  
then go for james’ thing

**get ur own dicc  
** i like it

**fight me  
** i don’t mind

**baguette fucker  
** good give me half an hour to get ready

**get ur own dicc  
** alex do you want me to tie your hair

**fight me  
** yes please

*

**disney god  
** alex is so cute

**baguette fucker  
** is this just cause he is quiet and kinda pliant rn

**disney god  
** partially yes but he is also always cute

**baguette fucker  
** true  
also are you guys ready to go

**fight me  
** yes but kiss me first  
and also help me up

*

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**get ur own dicc  
** are we getting each other things for christmas

**peggy  
** i am a slut for presents

**get ur own dicc  
** that’s a yes then  
also  
i’m embarrassed  
but wrong group

**better than you  
** so you’re not buying us presents?

**get ur own dicc**  
,,, my presence is a gift?

**better than you  
** fuck you

**get ur own dicc  
** no im attached

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**baguette fucker  
** @ john are you buying us presents???

**get ur own dicc  
** maybe???  
because i just saw a bunch of things that reminded me of you guys

**baguette fucker  
** i may have already bought us presents

**disney god  
** same

**fight me  
** sHIT I HAVEN’T BOUGHT ANYTHING

**get ur own dicc  
** you don’t have to!!

**fight me  
** i’m gonna!!!  
am i allowed to ask what you guys want?

**disney god  
** i don’t see why not

**fight me  
** but i feel like if i ask it means im a terrible boyfriend who doesn’t know what you want

**baguette fucker  
** we’re going to love whatever you give us so

**disney god  
** rt

**get ur own dicc  
** rt

**fight me  
** i’m not asking

*

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**angel  
** but are we buying each other presents then?

**dosiaaa  
** i kinda already started doing so

**eliza  
** same

**jamesmadd  
** i guess we should

**peggy  
** yesss mass christmas present giving session

**angel  
** are you coming up for christmas?

**peggy  
** how bout you come down instead

**aaron burr  
** Please don’t say we’re having another road trip

**fight me  
** we should

**aaron burr  
** We shouldn’t

**jamesmadd  
** so we’re buying each other presents?  
100%?

**ayyyymaria  
** 100%  
now if you’ll excuse me time to browse the internet forever for the perfect present

**angel  
** christmas is like 5 days away

**ayyyymaria  
** b r o w s i n g  f o r e v e r

**jamesmadd  
** you can browse forever but don’t be late!!

**ayyyymaria  
** chill james

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**baguette fucker  
** do you think james is acting weird

**get ur own dicc  
** he must really love paintballing  
ooh that sweater is nice  
alex look at that sweater

**fight me  
** it’s nice

**get ur own dicc  
** do you want it?

**fight me  
** not really  
you don’t have to buy me christmas presents

**get ur own dicc  
** but consider this  
i want to

**fight me  
** idk if you wanted to buy me a christmas present i would rather you buy me something everyone can use

**get ur own dicc  
** can i buy it for you just cause i think you’ll look cute in it

**fight me  
** i guess??

**get ur own dicc  
** gr8 let’s go inside

*

**the better poly group whose name has yet to be changed or decided  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

**eliza  
** what should i wear later

**aaron burr  
** Anything  
You look cute in everything anyway

**eliza  
** hah a false but no seriously

**dosiaaa  
** just wear jeans and a shirt?  
i mean it’s paintballing  
you’re going to be wrecked after  
but also it’s cold so wear layers

**eliza  
** i have to pack extra shirts urgh

**aaron burr  
** Also why are you texting us we are in the same room

**eliza  
** idk i was too lazy to open my mouth

**dosiaaa  
** where’s angelica by the way

**eliza  
** she went out  
idk exactly where  
she just said she’s going out

**dosiaaa  
** are you going to text her

**eliza  
** nah she can apologise to thomas first  
besides she’s texting in the other group she’s fine

**dosiaaa  
** okay

**eliza  
** also  
i’m not wrong  
,,am i?  
like she shouldn’t have been so cruel to thomas?

**dosiaaa  
** i mean that’s not the way i would have done it  
i guess i’m more like you in that way

**aaron burr  
** What exactly did she say by the way

**eliza  
**_forwarded message  
_             **angel  
**             so he is ignoring you

**eliza  
**_forwarded message  
_             **angel  
**             i am being kind  
            james is ignoring your messages  
            he has been on dates with other people  
            he was in a maybe relationship for a while  
            i would say he has moved on  
            and i think you need to too

**eliza  
** i’m not wrong am i

**aaron burr  
** I wouldn’t say that is super cruel

**eliza  
** but thomas was already sad  
she made it worse

**aaron burr  
** I mean I guess you’ll have to ask Thomas instead  
Because he is the one whose feelings were hurt

**eliza  
** true

**aaron burr  
** It’s okay  
Come here  
I’ll hug you

**eliza  
** that felt vaguely parental  
but like sure  
i always want to hug you anyway

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**disney god  
** alex!!  
you look really cute!!

**fight me  
** thank you!!

**get ur own dicc  
** omg you’re so cute ilu  
can i hug you  
or does that ruin the sweater  
ah who gives a shit i’m buying it anyway

**fight me  
** ilu2  
thanks for buying this for me **  
** is laf just taking pictures of us

**baguette fucker  
** yes and this photo will look 10x more romantic if you reciprocated the hug instead of texting

**disney god  
** that’s a good photo please send it over

**baguette fucker  
** ofc dear

**fight me  
** john are you crying

**get ur own dicc  
** you’re just really cute

**fight me  
** okay babe

*

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd  
** paintballing!!  
where is everyone!!

**peggy  
** at home

**jamesmadd  
** i didn’t see who texted that so i got a heart attack

**peggy  
** hA

**disney god  
** we’re walking over

**fight me  
** calm down

**jamesmadd  
** can you believe alexander hamilton is telling me to calm down

**angel  
** i’m on my way

**eliza  
** i’m walking over with aaron and theo now

**ayyyymaria  
** i am like  
10 steps behind the three of them

**jamesmadd  
** wait where’s thomas?

**eliza  
** i haven’t seen him all day

**disney god  
** same

**aaron burr  
** You could call him

**jamesmadd  
** yeah probably

**better than you  
**!!  
WAIT SORRY  
I OVERSLEPT  
AND I’M RUNNING LATE  
BUT I’M ON MY WAY

**angel  
** found him

**jamesmadd  
** that’s okay thomas  
we’ll wait for you

**dosiaaa  
** oUTSIDE???  
IN THE COLD??

**jamesmadd  
** there’s a waiting room inside  
theo chill

**dosiaaa  
** i don’t want to be chill that’s precisely the problem here

**better than you  
** i’ll see you in a while!!

*

**better than you  
** i’m here now!

**ayyyymaria  
** we’re inside  
there’s hot cocoa i’m in heaven

**better than you  
** did you save me a cup

**eliza  
** i did  
dw there’s one for you

**better than you  
** nice

**jamesmadd  
** cool since we’re all here i’m going to tell them we’re ready  
you should probably spilt yourself into teams

**eliza  
** i’m taking the team opposite angelica

**angel  
** wow subtle

**peggy  
** wow don’t fucking fight when you’re out with other people who don’t deserve to be dragged into this

**ayyyymaria  
** can you believe my girlfriend invented shutting people down

**peggy  
** hUSH DON’T MAKE ME BLUSH

**better than you  
** i’ll take eliza’s team

**jamesmadd  
** i’ll be on angel’s team then

**baguette fucker  
** i’m joining angel’s team

**get ur own dicc  
** i’m with laf

**fight me  
** kay then herc and i will be on eliza’s team to make this interesting  
you’re going dOWN ANGEL

**disney god  
** we’re not even inside playing yet

**aaron burr  
** I think I’ll take Angelica’s team

**dosiaaa  
** i’ll do eliza  
(;

**eliza  
** maybe later

**peggy  
** gROSS GUYS

**ayyyymaria  
** hold up if i join the teams won’t be spilt evenly

**jamesmadd  
** that’s okay

**peggy  
** aha i am the missing link

**ayyyymaria  
** i’ll join angelica’s team

**jamesmadd  
** okay so  
angelica’s team: angel, james, laf, john, aaron, maria  
eliza’s team: eliza, thomas, alex, hercules, theo

**fight me  
** yOU'RE GOING DOWN

**angel  
** fIGHT ME ALEX

**fight me  
** WITH PLEASURE

**jamesmadd  
** let’s play

**peggy  
** KEEP ME UPDATED

*

**angel  
** fUCK I’M OUT

**peggy  
** HA  
WHO HIT YOU

**angel  
** THOMAS  
LITTLE SHIT

**peggy  
** KARMA

**angel  
** i guess i’ll livetweet this shit  
anyway  
there’s a lot of screaming  
and darting about  
i can’t really see james  
alex is just shooting viciously in aaron’s direction  
nevermind he just got taken out by maria

**fight me  
** FUCK  
I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO HIT ANGELICA

**angel  
** HA

**fight me  
** SHUT UP I LASTED LONGER THAN YOU  
GO HERC GO FUCK THEM UP

**angel  
** the poly squad is very determinedly not shooting at each other  
theo has taken advantage of this by using hercules as a human shield  
she managed to hit eliza

**eliza  
** well that was fun while it lasted

**angel  
** maria’s out too

**ayyyymaria  
** honestly theo is vicious

**fight me  
** nah my signifs are just unwilling to hit herc

**eliza  
** alex just stood up and shouted to herc “HIT LAF AND JOHN”  
followed by a slightly louder “I STILL LOVE YOU”  
laf shouted back the same  
and also they just shot theo

**dosiaaa  
** cMON I WAS HAVING FUN

**fight me  
** i think we have two hours here?

**angel  
** your team is losing eliza

**eliza  
** fUCK THAT

**dosiaaa  
** eliza just stood up and shouted “SHOOT THEM”

**eliza  
** HA AND THOMAS JUST MANAGED TO HIT MARIA AND LAF  
FUCK YEAH

**peggy  
** iF YOU HURT HER THOMAS I’M ENDING YOUR LIFE

**ayyyymaria  
** babe i’m fine

**dosiaaa  
** where even is aaron

**angel  
** hIDING LIKE A COWARD

**dosiaaa  
** nope hercules just shot him

**baguette fucker  
** do you think hercules will even be willing to shoot john

**fight me  
** probably not

**angel  
** wAIT JOHN AND HERCULES JUST EMERGED FROM THEIR HIDING PLACES  
SHOOT HERC

**eliza  
** SHOOT JOHN

**baguette fucker  
** out of context this is very violent

**fight me  
** bUT WHAT ARE THEY DOING

**peggy  
** wHAT'S GOING ON

**ayyyymaria  
** OH COME ON

**peggy  
** WHAT

**fight me  
** they shot each other at the same time

**dosiaaa  
** angel and eliza are just fuming

**baguette fucker  
** the both of them just fell dramatically towards each other and now they are making out

**eliza  
** nOT THE TIME WE HAVE A GAME TO WIN

**dosiaaa  
** aaron just reappeared to drag them back here

**eliza  
** thanks babe

**get ur own dicc  
** i am now seated in hercules’ lap

**peggy  
** yeah idc i wanna know what is going on with the two teams

**angel  
** wHERE HAS JAMES EVEN BEEN THIS WHOLE GAME

**ayyyymaria  
** eliza is just standing up at yelling at thomas to find james

**disney god  
** i want to see what is going on but john is in my lap and frankly this is strangely comfortable and i don’t want to move

**baguette fucker  
** you’re both covered in paint and heavy duty paint armour things

**get ur own dicc  
** strangely comfortable

**fight me  
** THERE I SEE JAMES

**eliza  
** JAMES CAUGHT THOMAS

**peggy  
**!!

**baguette fucker  
** but he isn’t shooting at him????

**peggy  
** then what are they doing??

**angel  
** nOT PLAYING THE GAME

**aaron burr  
** They are too far away  
James has Thomas pinned at the far wall  
We can’t really see what’s going on  
Or hear them for that matter

**angel  
** sHOOT HIM

**ayyyymaria  
** oH

**disney god  
** OH

**eliza  
** HELL YEAH

**dosiaaa  
** HOLY SHIT

**peggy  
** wHAT  
WHAT  
WHAT  
YOU CAN’T JUST ALL GO HOLY SHIT AND THEN NOT TELL ME ANYTHING

**angel  
** JAMES JUST KISSED THOMAS

**eliza  
** ALSO THEN HE SHOT HIM AND WALKED AWAY

*

**fight me  
** we still have like over an hour here are we going to continue to play or

*

**Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

you kissed me

yes

why?  
please don’t do this to me

i like you thomas  
correction  
i love you  
as in i still love you

we broke up

yes

you never told me why we broke up  
forgive me if i’m typing really weirdly i’m still in shock

look  
we broke up because you were more than a little bit of a dick back then

not where i was expecting that to go but continue because you are right

and at the time i didn’t think i could date you  
because you were a fucking asshole  
and i didn’t need that in my life  
so i broke it off

okay  
so why did you kiss me

because you actually became nicer  
and you actually consider how others feel  
and apologise when you fuck up  
and you go out of your way to be nice to others

that kinda feels like the basic kind of thing that everyone should do

which you weren’t doing for most of our relationship  
also i’m trying to be romantic here can you not

right sorry continue

idk  
i tried to get over you  
and it didn’t really work  
didn’t help that we were constantly seeing each other cause of the gc  
but then when we stayed over at your house during the roadtrip  
and you let me talk to you when i was stressed even though it was really late at night  
and you were relatively decent for the rest of the trip  
and when i was dating george  
even though you didn’t like him at first

i still don’t

you tried to be supportive  
and you helped take care of me when i was sick  
and you even came with me to the wedding even though it was really last minute  
i don’t know  
i think i realised then i was still in love with you  
AM still in love with you

i might actually cry

oh no that wasn’t my intention

no no  
just  
i’m sorry i was such a dick to you  
and that for the most part of our time together i was a shitty boyfriend  
and a general terrible person  
and for what it’s worth i still love you too

!!!

so where do we go from here  
?

thomas jefferson, do you want to go on a date

yes please

*

wait do you actually like paintballing or did you drag us out here just so you could do the whole kiss thing

the second thing  
also the paintballing was a metaphor for getting back together with you

god i’ve missed you

*

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**fight me  
** seriously tho are we still playing

**jamesmadd  
** eh do what you want i got a date

**better than you  
**!!

**eliza  
** aW

**ayyyymaria  
** sorry about your team losing tho

**better than you  
** wHO CARES I’M GOING ON A DATE WITH JAMES

*

**Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

thomas

yo  
what is it i got a date

i just wanted to say i’m sorry if i hurt your feelings

it’s okay  
i was actually thinking about it after i left the group  
and i was actually going to tell you that i was going to start working on moving on from james  
bUT I’M GLAD I DIDN’T HAVE THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU THAT CAUSE NOW I HAVE A DATE HA SUCK IT BYE ANGEL

bye thomas

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me  
** well  
do you want to go on the rest of our date now

**baguette fucker  
** sure

**disney god  
** where do you want to go

**fight me  
** how does a picnic sound

**get ur own dicc  
** it’s december

**fight me  
** right  
how about we get takeaway and go back home and eat together

**get ur own dicc  
** works for me  
let’s go

*

**fight me  
** guys  
i just want to say i’m okay

**disney god  
** that’s good

**baguette fucker  
** we always want you to be okay

**fight me  
** and thanks for being willing to talk to me whenever i get super !! about anything  
especially when it comes to this relationship

**get ur own dicc  
** i mean we should be talking about shit like that when it comes to us  
that’s important

**fight me  
** yeah it is  
and you guys make sure i’m okay  
and you take care of me and everything  
i just really love you

**disney god  
** we love you too alex  
you can always talk to us

**fight me  
** idk i just  
you know my dad left me and my mum when i was young and the whole orphan thing isn’t exactly great so i always have this permanent fear that everyone i love is going to leave me and just  
you guys are so great and i am so thankful you’re in my life and that you love me  
i just  
really really love you

**baguette fucker  
** you make me wanna cry

**disney god  
** if we’re going to do this  
i know when we first started we went into this blind especially since none of us has ever been in a polyamorous relationship and some days i felt like i struggled with how much affection i was showing but you guys never blamed me for it even when it felt like i wasn’t being super demonstrative but you didn’t mind and i just appreciate that a lot  
i love you all a lot too

**get ur own dicc  
** my turn  
bIOMED  
holy fUck just biomed was such a mess and my family life is such a mess but none of you even thought i was a bother and you just helped me out so much especially the whole biomed plan  
you planned the whole fucking thing even saved it at the last minute when it nearly fell through and i am so thankful i met you even though i’m going to be in college for a little longer than the rest of you and i’m going to miss you when you all graduate and again thankful that i met you i love you all sm

**baguette fucker  
** omg just  
i’m just grateful i met all of you when i did and that i had john and herc as friends during my first year here and when alex came along we all just fell together and you all love me so much and you respect my identity cause ha my family wyd?? but you guys don’t even have a fucking issue and you are supportive of everything i do and ye i love you and sometimes i can’t even believe you love me back and yet you do and i am so overwhelmed

**fight me  
** we’re all just crying  
i love you

**baguette fucker  
** i love you

**disney god  
** i love you

**get ur own dicc  
** i love you

**fight me  
** oh god

**disney god  
** let’s eat our food  
then we can do whatever we want

**baguette fucker  
** <3

**get ur own dicc  
** <3

*

**The Schuylers GC  
** _angel, eliza, peggy_

**peggy  
** have you guys made up yet

**eliza  
** idk has angel apologised to thomas yet

**angel  
** i have actually

**eliza  
** oh okay  
do you want to make up

**angel  
** yes please i don’t like fighting with you

**eliza  
** i don’t like fighting with you either

**angel  
** i told thomas i was sorry for being so harsh  
and he said he was actually going to move on  
but then he didn’t have time to do that because james kissed him

**peggy  
** wHAt matters is that they are together again

**eliza  
** yeah that’s really cute  
i’m really happy for them

**angel  
** me too

**peggy  
** anyway  
are you guys coming up for christmas  
i miss you guys

**angel  
** miss you too  
i guess we’re coming up

**eliza  
** ye let’s go home for christmas

**peggy  
** nice

*

**the better poly group whose name has yet to be changed or decided  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

**eliza  
** THEY GOT TOGETHER  
also i just made up with angelica!!

**aaron burr  
** Thomas looks very happy

**dosiaaa  
** and i’m glad you made up with your sister!!

**eliza  
** i’m just so !!  
all those months ago  
thomas came to me asking for help  
and now everything has worked out  
especially between me and angelica  
i am just so relieved

**aaron burr  
** Well you deserve nice things for helping him out

**eliza  
** this day just keeps getting better and better  
i have people who i love with me  
my friends got back together  
i made up with my sister  
wait

**aaron burr  
** Wait

**dosiaaa  
** wait

**eliza  
** shit i didn’t mean to say that for the first time over text

**dosiaaa  
** you love us?

**eliza  
** ,,, **  
** yes?

**aaron burr  
** Wait you really love us?  
Like you genuinely love us?

**eliza  
** ofc  
i love you  
i love you both

**aaron burr  
** I’m going to cry

**dosiaaa  
** i’m way ahead of you

**eliza  
** bABE

**aaron burr  
** I love you!!

**dosiaaa  
** I love you too!!

**eliza  
**!!!!

*

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**aaron burr  
** So  
It’s just Christmas left  
And the new year  
And we go back

**dosiaaa  
** noo save me from school

**peggy  
** but i’ll be coming up next year for my own college!!

**fight me  
** nice

**ayyyymaria  
** i can’t wait!!

**better than you  
** i just want to say this year has improved greatly within the last 24 hours

**angel  
** urgh i’ll have to deal with another annoyingly cute couple next year

**jamesmadd  
** admit it you’re happy for us

**angel  
** i plead the fifth

**better than you  
** none of you seem super surprised tho?

**dosiaaa  
** i meant we all kinda knew

**better than you  
** what

**dosiaaa  
** yeah when it came to you you were kinda obviously still in love with james

**ayyyymaria  
** yeah we had another group and everything

**better than you  
** wHat  
i thought i was being subtle

**jamesmadd  
** nah babe you were really obvious

**better than you  
**!!you called me babe!!  
!!i missed that!!

**disney god  
** we went through sm this year jeez

**baguette fucker  
** are we rehashing this conversation because i can’t cry anymore

**disney god  
** ilu

**baguette fucker  
** ilu2

**eliza  
** look at it this way  
whatever happens next year  
at least we’ll have each other the whole time  
and we’re stronger for whatever happened this year

**dosiaaa  
** babe you’re so cheesy

**eliza  
** you love me

**dosiaaa  
** i do

**aaron burr  
** We really do

**ayyyymaria  
** wait you guys said it??

**eliza  
** yes!!

**ayyyymaria  
** nice!!  
congrats!!

**better than you  
** honestly tho  
it has been 6 months since james and i were added in here for the first time **  
** how did we even get here

**aaron burr  
** Alexander punched the bursar

**fight me  
** holy shit i forgot about that  
do you think they have forgiven me yet

**baguette fucker  
** probably not babe

**jamesmadd  
** this gc won’t have existed for thomas and me if you guys didn’t try to use alex’s hatred of us to fight constantly

**fight me  
** i don’t actually,, hate you that much anymore

**better than you  
** holy shit

**fight me  
** don’t make me regret this

**peggy  
** but this group won’t exist if alex didn’t move in with herc, laf and john

**baguette fucker  
** and if i didn’t try to hit on gwash

**get ur own dicc  
** he still can’t look you in the eye

**ayyyymaria  
** if the schuyler sisters didn’t set me up with peggy i would never have met her  
and i would have never joined this groupchat if you guys didn’t throw that housewarming

**eliza  
** i know i know

**angel  
** we’re pretty great

**dosiaaa  
** ditto to the housewarming  
such a weird way to meet you all

**angel**  
but we wouldn’t have met the rest of you if we didn’t hear about alex punching the bursar first

**fight me  
** that’s going to hunt me forever isn’t it

**disney god  
** yes babe

**aaron burr  
** yes

**baguette fucker**  
but honestly  
without sounding like a hallmark card  
eliza is right

**ayyyymaria  
** we got through this year with each other  
we will get through the next with each other as well

**get ur own dicc**  
the new year can bRING IT

**fight me  
** FIGHT ME NEW YEAR  
F I G H T  M E

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! We're done!
> 
> Holy fuck, I'm going to cry.
> 
> Okay wait, let me see how much I can type out before the tears start falling.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ so much for reading. If you joined me from the very beginning, or you only read this after it ended, thank you so much for taking the time to read TISOTS. If you ever commented, if you ever left kudos, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> I'd also like to thank the Founding Failures™ as well as the sinners and the saints, they encouraged me the whole time and were one of the main driving forces behind this series.
> 
> I spent a frankly shocking amount of my time thinking about and writing TISOTS and I am so sad it's over. I'm going to miss it.
> 
> If you want to see more of me, you can subscribe and be updated about my future works (trust me I have Things planned), or you can join me over on my fandom tumblr [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), or on my writing tumblr [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> Once again, thank you so much. See you around x


End file.
